


A Special Thanks

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' jeep won't start and Derek's the only one able to come get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Thanks

Stiles frowns as he tries to start his jeep.  Of course it picks today to not work, the coldest day in Beacon Hills.  Why wouldn’t it choose today?  He pulls his phone out of his pocket as a shiver runs through his body.  Who can he call?  His dad is at work.  Scott went away for the weekend with Kira and her family.  Melissa is at work.  Lydia is likely too busy studying to even answer her phone.  He sighs when the last person is his only option, Derek.  He doesn’t want to call him, but he really doesn’t have a choice.  He’s too far away from home to walk and it’s too cold to sit here.

 

“Stiles,” Derek answers.

 

“Derek…”  Stiles sighs a little.  “Listen, I’m sorry to call like this but my jeep won’t start.  I didn’t know who else to call.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

Nearly twenty minutes later, Stiles is climbing into Derek’s car.  Derek immediately turns the heat up, which Stiles is beyond thankful for.  Stiles nods at Derek.

 

“How long did you wait to call me?” Derek asks as he pulls back out onto the street.

 

“Not long.  I had just gotten into my car.  But…”  Stiles reaches out to point the vents at him.  “I had been out in the cold for a bit already.”

 

“What were you doing outside?”

 

“Just thinking.”  Stiles shrugs.  “Needed to get away from town for a bit.  I didn’t think my car would stop working.  Obviously I was wrong.”  He looks out the window, frowning when he realizes they aren’t headed toward his house.  “Where are we going?”

 

“The loft.”  Derek glances over at Stiles.  “Not leaving you alone right now.  Who knows what could end up happening to you.  You’ve been in the cold for a while.”

 

Stiles smiles a little.  “Oh, thanks.”

 

Derek closes the door behind them once they get inside.  “Take your coat off.  I’m going to find you some warm clothes.”  He walks over to the thermostat to turn the heat warmer for Stiles.

 

Stiles kicks his shoes off before pulling his coat off.  He hangs it on the back of the couch and rubs his arms.  “Finally getting a little more furniture.”

 

“Figured I better.”  Derek walks over.  “Here.  Go change into this.”

 

Stiles takes the clothes and heads to the bathroom.  “Thanks for doing this, Derek.  I’m sure you would rather being doing anything but dealing with me.”

 

“Wasn’t going to let you stay out there.  Scott would never forgive me.”

 

Stiles walks back out after getting changed.  He sits down on the couch.  He turns and looks to see Derek standing at the counter in the kitchen.  Derek grabs the mug and walks over.

 

“Here.”

 

Stiles takes it.  “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  Derek sits down on the other end of the couch.  “You look a little warmer.”

 

“I’m getting there.”  Stiles smiles.  “Thanks again.  For everything.”

 

“You’re welcome.  You know you don’t have to be afraid to call me when you need something.  Yeah, we don’t always get along, but in the end you are pack.”

 

Stiles looks over at him quickly.  It’s the first time Derek’s told him he’s pack and he knows he’s telling the truth.  He doesn’t know how, but Stiles knows it.  He smiles a little.  Having Derek say it means something to him.  “Thanks.”

 

**The End**


End file.
